Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 045
"Mark of the Spider: Part 1", known as "Battle! The Man with the Spider Birthmark!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 11, 2009 and in the United States on August 8, 2009. Summary The helicopter Carly looks out over a balcony as thunder cracks throughout the sky around the B.A.D., while the Signers are transported via helicopter to Satellite. Inside the helicopter Akiza asks Mina about the Original Ener-D Reactor and Yusei's father. Mina describes the Zero Reverse incident, which was caused by the Original Ener-D Reactor in what is today the deepest parts of Satellite, and tells them that Yusei's father was the supervisor of the R.R.D.. While the others come to realize the fate of Yusei's father, Akiza thinks to herself that this must be why Yusei regards family as high importance. Trudge, who is piloting the helicopter, turns his head back to ask why a Satellite-native was in charge of such a project. To Trudge's surprise, Jack replies that Yusei was born in the city. Having referred to Yusei as a "Satellite scumbag" for quite a while, Trudge notes how he wasn't actually one all this time. "I was born in Satellite. So what?" Jack angrily replies, promptly causing Trudge to drop the matter. After bringing up how unusual the lightning is and the danger associated to the passengers attention, Trudge suggests turning back, but Mina won't have it. Yusei puts his hand on Trudge's shoulder and points down telling Trudge to land. Trudge complies after Mina orders him to and then shakes Yusei's hand off his shoulder. Martha's refuge The helicopter comes down outside Martha's refuge. The group is greeted by Martha, Blister and two children as they emerge. Martha is particularly happy to see Jack, after him being away for so long. She reminds him of an old policy they went by, saying "A king always..." and holding out her hand. Yusei smirks and Jack reluctantly kneels down and finishes her sentence, "A king always shows respect to a lady" and kisses her hand. She furthers Jack's embarrassment by giving him a hug. A group of children flock around Yusei to greet him. Leo and Luna are surprised to see Satellite is far from what they pictured it to be. Leo had imagined it to be more scary, while Luna didn't think children would be so happy in a place like this. To Trudge, Satellite has always been the same. Blister approaches him to ask why a guy like him is tagging along. Trudge recognizes him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the security warehouse, giving Trudge a massive kick in the process. Trudge remarks that he came here under Director Goodwin's orders and teases Blister for coming here by choice. Two children are intimidated by his presence. As he turns and asks what, they run away. Trudge shrugs it off; he sees no value in being popular amongst those "brats", but look at Mina and thinks it is different in her case. On the contrary, he embraces the respect one boy, Taka, gives him after asking if he's part of Security and says he'd love to wear that uniform. Inside, the gang hears Martha's account of the black fog phenomenon; after the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. The fog hadn't reached them, so they were spared. Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin, on the other hand, have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog. Martha is glad to see Yusei has turned Akiza and asks if he's still afraid of Kalin (in the dub version, Martha said Yusei was right and that Akiza was very pretty). Although Yusei is still afraid of Kalin and his "Earthbound Immortal" card, he says he has a lot of friends on his side. Jack interrupts to remind Yusei that he himself hasn't become anyone's friend. Regardless, Yusei continues and says once he has a sense of camaraderie, he should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once his friend too. Martha is proud to hear this and offers the group to stay the night and have dinner as it is getting late. Outside, Trudge talks to himself. He discharges Yusei's idea of camaraderie and proceeds to pick a flower for Mina. After imagining giving it to her and tittering to himself, he notices Taka is watching. He unsuccessfully attempts to shoo the boy away as he peers around the corner to see Mina, who is with Jack. Mina questions Jack about why he came to Satellite if he doesn't regard these people as his friends. Although Jack replies that he has questions he want to ask, Mina concludes that her assumptions were right and it's about Carly (in the dub version, she confesses to Jack that she might have feelings for him, to which Jack says of course she does, and finishes saying but they're talking abouut Carly right now). Distressed, she tells Jack she won't have it, but Jack accuses her of taking this too lightly and states that he owes Carly and must use any means to save her, if she is in pain. Jack then parts, leaving an upset Mina repeating his name. Trudge suffers a similar heartbreak as he sees Mina loves Jack. Martha secretly sneaks up on Trudge, seizes him by the ear and drags him inside, where she forces him to help prepare dinner, despite being a guest. As Trudge is also made to clean the toilets, Taka offers to help and starts sweeping the floor. After Trudge accuses Martha of being a slave driver, she asks has it not taken his mind off things. Trudge pauses and realizes she is right. Martha explains that keeping yourself busy makes the grief of a broken heart no big deal and that everyone in Satellite must find ways of coping with hardship. She tells him how Taka had lost his father in a robbery (In the dub, he lost his home in a fire), but will always remember the Security officers, who risked their lives to save his father. For that reason, Taka wants to join Sector Security in the future. Trudge is touched, but reminds her that Satellite natives can't join Security. Martha replies that nothing is absolutely impossible in this world. Taka finishes cleaning the toilet with a happy smile on his face. At dinner time, the children at the refuge enjoy the stew. Taka tells them that Trudge made it, causing those who know Trudge to look at him oddly, while the other children look up in gratitude and thank him. Jack just ignores it and chucks a piece of bread into his mouth. Trudge blushes and takes a spoon of the stew, burning is mouth, followed by a full glass of water. Over the meal, Yusei tells the children that once the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge connecting Satllite and New Domino will be built, eliminating the discrimination between the cities and allowing the children to be who they want to become. As Taka praises Yusei, Trudge realizes that this means Taka will be able to join Security. (In the dub, he also hopes that this will make him worthy for Mina.) The Dark Signer appears.]] Suddenly with a strike of lightning, the glass from the window shatters and the Dark Signer, Roman appears outside. Roman introduces himself and holds up his birthmark. Yusei recognizes the birthmark as the spider geoglyph that tore up Satellite in the vision, and fears that tragedy may happen soon. Roman imposes a Duel and Jack rises up to confront Roman. Yusei stops Jack and explains that if they duel here, people will get swallowed up when the flaming geoglyph appears. He instructs Jack to take the others to safety and opens the window to tell Roman that he shall be facing him. As Yusei detaches his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner, Akiza tells him she's coming with him. While Jack escorts everyone else out, Trudge calls back to three boys to hurry up. One of the three, Taka, tells the other two, John and Mitch, that the Dark Signers are the guys who took Crow and the others and plots to get payback. Out in an abandoned street, Yusei and Roman prepare to Duel, while Akiza stands with Yusei. The purple flames surround the premises forming the spider shape. Akiza notices it's too small to be the one from their vision. Jack and Luna's birthmarks glow, signaling Yusei and Roman's Duel has begun. As Martha guides the party into a room, the two young girls tell her that Taka, John, and Mitch are missing. Martha and Jack dash outside and spot the spider mark in the sky. Jack tries to call Martha back as she dashes in its direction, but Trudge quickly runs after her. Yusei goes first and Summons "Shield Wing" in Defense Mode. He ends his turn. Roman begins his turn, activating a Field Spell Card, "Spider Web". He then Special Summons the Dark Tuner, "Spider Cocoon", with its own effect. Next he Summons "Dark Spider" and uses its effect to raise "Spider Cocoon's" Level to 7. Dark Tuning his 2 monsters, he performs a Dark Synchro Summon as he chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid!", Summoning "Underground Arachnid". (In the Japanese version the chant is "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!") He uses its effect wrap a web around "Shield Wing" and to equip itself with "Shield Wing". "Underground Arachnid" attacks Yusei, tossing him back and dropping his Life Points to 1600. Roman Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei gets back on his feet and begins his turn. He Summons the Tuner, "Road Synchron" and activates "One for One", discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon "Tuning Supporter" from his hand. He revives "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with its own effect and tunes his 3 monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. The effect of "Tuning Supporter" causes its Level to change to 2. He chants "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" as he Summons "Road Fighter". Yusei draws a card, due to the effect of "Tuning Supporter". Using its "Lightning Claw" attack, "Road Fighter" attacks "Underground Arachnid". Roman's Life Points drop by 600, but "Underground Arachnid" uses "Shield Wing" as a shield, having it get destroyed instead. "Spider Web" suspends "Road Fighter" in webs and forces it into Defense Mode. Roman explains that next turn he will be able to use the effect of "Underground Arachnid" to equip itself with "Road Fighter" and attack Yusei directly once more, winning the Duel. Yusei uses the effect of "Road Fighter" to Special Summon "Turbo Booster". Yusei thinks of Rally as he does so. Using "Turbo Booster's" effect Yusei destroys "Underground Arachnid". Akiza then spots John and Mitch rushing over to cheer for Yusei. She and Yusei fear for the two boys. Since they are not Signers, they could get sacrificed to Summon an Earthbound Immortal". Roman activates "Altar of the Bound Deity" and explains how it can be used to Summon an "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Taka searches around nearby for John and Mitch, while Trudge and Martha are still making their way to the scene. Yusei thinks to himself that he has no option but to win, before the "Earthbound Immortal" is Summoned. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws "Shield Wing" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/900) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Roman Roman draws. He then activates "Spider Web". Now when a non-Insect-type monster Yusei controls attacks, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step and it can't change its Battle Position until the End Phase of Yusei's next turn while "Spider Web" is face-up on the field. He then Special Summons "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon" (0/0) in Attack Position as Yusei controls monsters, but Roman doesn't. Roman then Normal Summons "Dark Spider" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Dark Spider" to increase the Level of "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon" by two until the End Phase. ("Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon": Level 5 → 7). Roman then dark tunes "Dark Spider" with "Dark Tuner Spidere Cocoon" in order to Dark Synchro Summon "Underground Arachnid" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Roman then activates the second effect of "Underground Arachnid" to equip itself with Yusei's "Shield Wing". "Underground Arachnid" attacks directly (Yusei 4000 → 1600). Roman Sets a card. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws "Road Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/800) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "One for One" to send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Tuningware" (100/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the first effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Attack Position as a Tuner monster is present on Yusei's side of the field. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Tuningware" (who is treated as a Level 2 monster through its first effect) with "Road Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Road Fighter" (3000/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has left the field, it is removed from play due to its second effect. Since "Tuningware" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect allows Yusei to draw a card. "Road Fighter" attacks "Underground Arachnid", but Roman destroys "Shield Wing" to prevent his monster's destruction (Roman 4000 → 3400). The first effect of "Spider Web" activates, switching "Road Fighter" to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Roman's hand is shown to contain "Grand Spider" and "Reload". Yusei activates the effect of " Road Fighter" to Special Summon "Turbo Booster" (0/0) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Turbo Booster" in order to activate its effect, destroying "Underground Arachnid". Roman then activates his face-down "Altar of the Bound Deity". Now during each of Roman's Standby Phases, an Earthbound Immortal Counter will be placed on "Altar of the Bound Deity" for each Defense Position monster on the field. When there are at least four Earthbound Immortal Counters on "Altar of the Bound Deity", Roman can send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon an Earthbound Immortal from his Deck. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the original, Rex Goodwin didn't narrate the opening scene. * In the dub, when Yusei was in the helicopter he wonders "what his dad did", he said nothing in the original. * In the dub, Yusei's flashback is extended slightly. * In the original, Luna (Luca) just made a noise of surprise at what the others said, while in the dub, she tells Leo (Lua) to stop talking. * In the original, Yusei asks if everyone's ok, in the dub, he wonders why it's so quiet. * In the original, Martha told everyone about the Black fog inside her house, in the dub, she tells Yusei about it outside and then "fills in the details" inside the house. * In the original, Yusei was still slightly afraid of Kalin (Kiryu) and "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu", in the dub, Yusei is only afraid of Kalin's Dark Signer powers. * In the dub, the scene showing Trudge (Ushio) cleaning an urinal with a toilet brush is cut. * In the original during their conversation about Carly, Mina begun to say something but was then interupted by Jack saying she was taking things too lightly, while in the dub she confesses that she may have feelings for him, to which Jack says of course she does but they're talking about Carly at the moment. * In the original, Taka (Takuya) lost his father in a robbery, in the dub, he simply lost his house in a fire. * In the original, Trudge (Ushio) didn't think that they "needed all the security they can get". * In the original, when Leo (Lua) tasted the soup his stomach just growled, in the dub, he says yuck out loud. * In the dub, the chest of "Underground Arachnid" is edited. * In the dub, "Road Warrior" was called "Road Fighter" to avoid the copyright with Road warrior. Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * When Roman Summons "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon", he says that he activates it. * When Roman activates "Altar of the Bound Deity" he says he Summons it. * When "Shield Wing" is equipped to "Underground Arachnid", the stats on the card read that it is LIGHT with 800 ATK and DEF, when it should say WIND with 0 ATK and 900 DEF. * When Yusei says he is activating "One for One", the card image shows the artwork of "Silver Wing" instead. * During the explanation of the effect of "Road Fighter", two silhouetted copies of "Gladiator Beast Samnite" are shown. Samnite is not a possible choice for the effect of "Road Fighter" ("Road Fighter" Summons Level 2 or below Warriors or Machines. Samnite is a Level 3 Beast.). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.